


The Wolf and the Dragon

by YouAreMyMuse



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, No Plot, Oral Sex, Reader is a shieldmaiden, Smut, ivar is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/YouAreMyMuse
Summary: I have to admit I haven't seen Vikings yet and because of Tumblr now I love Ivar and Alex. Blame you, Tumblr. Shame on you. So, this was my first Ivar fanfic and I hope you all like it and let me know what you think!Warnings: Spankings, Dirty talk, language, unprotected sex, Dom!Reader, Oral sex (f rec.), NSFW, MINORS AWAY!Words: 2,645.For those who want follow me on tumblr: themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com





	The Wolf and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit I haven't seen Vikings yet and because of Tumblr now I love Ivar and Alex. Blame you, Tumblr. Shame on you. So, this was my first Ivar fanfic and I hope you all like it and let me know what you think!
> 
> Warnings: Spankings, Dirty talk, language, unprotected sex, Dom!Reader, Oral sex (f rec.), NSFW, MINORS AWAY!
> 
> Words: 2,645.
> 
> For those who want follow me on tumblr: themanwithovtfear.tumblr.com

                                                                           

Your mouth opened as a scream escaped from your lungs. Your sword was sank to the hilt inside the man’s body. His lips had a terror grimace as the blood gushed out. Your foot landed on his broad chest and pushed him until he was laying on the muddy ground.

You looked around you. Your ears were filled with the grunts and screams of both your enemies and allies. You hissed in pain as the adrenaline left your body, noticing your injuries. You pressed your hand against your opposite arm, feeling the blood staining your fingers.

“Y/N!” A voice made you turn and you saw an axe flying by your side, getting stuck in a man’s chest, who fell on the ground with his mouth full of blood. You took it and ran towards Ivar, who was leaning against the wheel of his cart. “Gods, be careful out there!” He shouted before taking the axe from your hand and you nodded, running to the battlefield again.

Hours later, you were inside a tent, being cured by one of the women in there. You hissed in pain when a cloth rubbed against your skin and the young woman smiled apologetically at you.

“You won’t have a scar, after you.” She said, placing a bandage around it. Inside the tent, the noises of Vikings complaining as they struggled with pain mixed with the smell of dirt, sweat and blood.

You got to your tent and asked one of the slaves to fill the wooden bathtub. You saw as the dirt and blood left your body and decided to relax your sore muscles. Your eyes closed and you breathed peacefully, thinking of your beloved bed in Kattegat.

The army would be back tomorrow before the sunrise and you needed to get some rest. You ate all the food the slave brought you and buried yourself in the provisional bed you had, sighing contently as finally your body received the rest it deserved.

You had been member of the army of Vikings since your mother got to Kattegat, almost starving as your father had left and enemies had set the farm you lived in on fire. Ragnar accepted your mother as a servant and she became loyal to Aslaug, while you grew up with enough food and a roof above your head.

You had grown up with Ragnar’s son as your friends among other girls from the village. By the time you were six, you could win Ubbe with the wooden sword under the watchful eyes of Ragnar, who offered your mother a possibility of a personal training for you. Years later, you became one of the best shield maiden in Kattegat.

“You look terrible” said Ivar the following morning as his horse appeared by your side. You snorted and kept looking forwards, ignoring him. The man bit his lip while he gave you that smug grin, characteristic of him. His hand went to grab your leg but yours was faster and gripped his wrist, looking at him.

“Don’t” she replied with her eyes fixed on him. Ivar’s features changed and anger flashed in his eyes.

“What?” He grunted trying to stop your horse. You patted his hand again and spurred on, leaving him behind you. A smile grew up in your features as you felt Ivar’s eyes on your back.

“You know he won’t forget, right?” asked Ubbe, laughing with you after he looked over his shoulder to see his little brother burning with fury.

“I don’t really care, Ubbe. You should know that”

Ivar and you grew up like enemies. He didn’t like you and after several attempts to be his friend, you had refused, playing and fighting with his brothers while he observed you with his characteristic enraged gaze. You would stick your tongue out at him, only to tease him.

Years passed and you became an appreciated member of the army, making your mom to be worried about you being injured, even though you knew she was proud of you. Aslaug had high regard of you and her sons were like brothers to you. Time and victories gave you the name of the Dragon. You even had a shield with a black dragon on a vermillion background.

The Dragon of Kattegat.

* * *

The music filled the atmosphere among with the voices of the guests speaking and singing folklore songs. A group of girls was dancing with their cheeks red and their hair dishevelled. One of your friends pointed at you and tried to drag you to the space were all were dancing, but you refused with a chuckle.

“Are you having fun?” A voice you knew perfectly said in your ear and a hand was placed on your leg. You frowned and turned to observe Ivar with his ale, smirking at you. “I must admit you’re incredibly beautiful with that dress. Congratulations to your mother”

When you got back to Kattegat, your mother had made you a purple dress for the banquet, with silver motives and a breath-taking corset. You had hugged her, claiming it was the most beautiful cloth you had ever seen. It moved smoothly around you as you walked and several girls complimented it, running to tell the say to your mother, who had eventually become one of Aslaug’s best friends.

“Thank you, Ivar” you replied absent-mindedly, hearing Ivar’s growl by your side. You tried to pat his hand away from your leg, but it gripped your dress while his other hand went to grab your chin, forcing you to look at him.

“Why are you like this, Y/N?” he whispered, not caring about the other people around you, specially his brothers. His blue eyes seemed to be able to discover your hidden secrets, which some of them included him.

You would rather die before admitting it, but you had had a crush on Ivar for years now. Yet, his rudeness made you move away from him, creating an armour around your heart for avoiding yourself to be hurt. He didn’t like you, you accepted that. But you would not accept his manners towards your person. Not even if he was a prince.

Still, Ivar started somehow to trust you. He would crawl to your bed at night to tell you about his nightmares, his concerns. And you would take him between his arms, mumbling a lullaby. When you two grew up, that intimacy changed into an atmosphere of sexual tension and teasing.

“Because I’m not interested on you” Ivar chuckled and leant dangerously against your ear, his breath fanning against your skin as he whispered.

“You might be a good warrior, but you are a terrible liar. Especially to me, dove…” You turned your face to confront his gaze, his hand moved under your dress and caressing your skin. You bit your lip to stop yourself from moaning and he smirked. “Look at that…” Ivar bit your earlobe, his long and calloused fingers gripping the naked skin of your thighs. “You might be a dragon, my dear. But I am a wolf”

“Hey, Y/N” Ubbe’s voice made Ivar moved away from you abruptly, giving you limited time to recover yourself. You cleared your throat and touched your cheeks, noticing you had blushed. You turned and smiled at the man. “Dance with me!”

Before Ivar could reply, Ubbe dragged you to the dance floor, making you twirl and follow the steps of the other couples. His right hand was on the lower part of your back while the other held your hand.

“Did he do something?” Ubbe asked with a frown, his eyes full of concern. You chuckled and shook your head.

“Don’t worry. I can handle him”

“Are you serious, Y/N? You know how my dear brother is” He replied as you swirled around him before getting back between his arms. An idea appeared inside your mind and you smirked, watching as Ubbe raised his eyebrow. “What?”

“Do you want to make a show for him?”

“And to enrage him even more?” He inquired with a mock tone. “I’m in!”

You started to laugh manically as you danced with Ubbe, turning your face to look at Ivar, who was staring at you two with his deadly glare. His hand was around the cup and you could swear he would break it if he kept gripping it that way. You faked a bow to Ubbe and smiled sweetly at him, swaying your hips while walking to your spot, not daring to take your eyes off Ivar.

That was the night. The night everything will change.

Ivar turned and started to dig his blade on the wooden table, not even watching you when you reached his sides. Your hands landed on his shoulders and you leant, making sure your corseted breasts touched his back.

“Games are over, Ivar. If you want me, you know where to find me.,” you whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe, which made him to bit his lip and close his blue eyes. “But there’s a rule”

“Which one?” he replied with a deep voice, your lips ghosting against the skin on his cheeks.

“The dragon is the one in charge”

You strutted towards your hut, smiling to yourself, as you knew it would take him a few seconds before he would crawl to your bedroom. You decided the wait was worthy and combed your hair, hearing the door closing behind you. You smirked and stood up, watching as Ivar was leaning against the doorframe, blue eyes looking at your figure.

“Sit on the bed” you ordered, your voice deep and serious. He raised his eyebrow, smirking and licking his bottom lip before trapping it between his teeth.

“I am the prince”

“I don’t care” you replied nonchalantly, playing with the cords of your dress with your agile fingers. Ivar followed the movement and growled when you tossed the corset on a chair. “I said on the bed, Ivar. Now”

He swallowed hard and moved towards the bed, dragging his body on the wooden floor. You observed as he sat down, his hands on his knees and his blue irises now blown by lust. You bit your lip and grabbed your dress, sliding it down your shoulders without taking his eyes off his. Ivar digged his nails on his leather pants as you undressed yourself, your body bare and displayed to him.

“Come here, please…” he whispered, extending his arms to you, licking his lips. You smirked and moved your head to the side, biting your lips as you walked towards him.

“What was that, Ivar? Were you begging me?”

You straddled his hips, your fingers touching his dark hair, tugging it. Ivar moaned and you licked his neck, rubbing your nose against his jaw. Your eyes fixed on his, your smirk getting bigger as you observed his face. Ivar swallowed hard and moved forwards, trying to kiss you.

“Uh-uh” you tutted, your teeth grabbing his bottom lip and sucking it before moving back. Your hips swayed against his and Ivar groaned as your bared core rubbed his erection. Your palms pressed his chest until he was against the mattress, observing you. You leant and kissed him passionately, gripping his wrists above his head, biting, licking and leaving hickeys on his neck.

“Dove…”

“Shhh” you hushed him, moving towards his head, straddling it while your hands gripped his hair. “Make me cum, Ivar”

His hands moved to the back of your thighs and pressed your core against his mouth, licking you as if he was a starving man. His tongue licked a line from your hole to your clit, the tip barely grazing your folds. You moaned when his tongue started to circle your bundle of nerves, lips sucking softly.

“Fuck! Ivar…” you whimpered, your hands gripping his hair, making him to moan. The vibration made you to arch your back and you closed your eyes, gasping for air. His hand landed on your ass, slapping it. You felt the stingy pain soothing as his fingers rubbed the skin, before smacking the other one.

“You taste so good, dove…” He muttered, rubbing his nose against your clit before he kept going on. Your mumblings became screams of pleasures that, you were sure, the whole Kattegat was able to hear.

“Ivar, I’m…” you stammered, pressing your elbows against the mattress as Ivar kept his relentless pace. His hands kept your hips still, his mouth eating you out until your body shuddered with the devastating force of your orgasm, trying to get away from him.

Ivar circled your waist and turned so he was on top of you, admiring your naked body. You swallowed hard as he took off his shirt, your fingers caressing his muscles before your nails made red lines on them. Ivar hissed and grabbed your wrists, smirking at you and rubbing his nose against you. His mouth was covered with your juices.

“Dragon had enough fun, little dove…It’s time for the wolf to play” he whispered and crashed his lips against yours. You savoured your own tasted and moaned as his tongue touched yours, getting inside your mouth. Ivar moved to your neck, leaving hickeys all over your skin. “Did you really think you could play with me with that little show with Ubbe?”

“It worked” you stated, raising an eyebrow before getting a smack on your already red ass making you to moan.

“Tomorrow everybody will now the Dragon of Kattegat belongs to me” he growled before licking and biting your hard nipples, circling the free between his fingers, pinching it.

Your hands held his shoulders as his lowered his breeches, pumping himself before touching your wet folds with it. The tip rubbed your sensitive clit and you jolted, making him to smirk. You both opened your mouth in a silent moan as he got inside you, waiting for you to get used before slapping his hips against yours. You whined and grumbled his name, placing your arms around his neck. His hand went to the headboard above your head, helping him to thrust harder inside you, while the other hand lifted your leg and placed it on his shoulder. This new angle hit new spots that made you scream in pleasure and close your eyes while Ivar grunted in your ear.

“So beautiful…God…I’ve spent years dreaming with this, fuck!” he growled, keeping his pace and biting the crook of your neck as you only kept shouting his name. Your mind was dizzy and you wouldn’t even be able to remember your own name or who were you. His fingers reached your clit and made quick circles as he looked at you. “Please, tell me you’re close, dove…

“I am…” you whispered, scared you couldn’t find the words to speak as your back arched from the mattress, your chest against his. Ivar made his thrusts deeper and faster and soon you felt the familiar heat inside your body along with the waves of pleasure going over it.

Ivar’s movements became sloppy before he growled your name before collapsing on top of you, kissing your collarbone before rolling to the side. You chuckled and covered you two with the furs, feeling his arm dragging your body against his.

“How long have you been in love with me, wolf?” you said, interlacing your fingers with his. Ivar smiled sweetly and you observed as he blushed.

“Since I was a child. But I was so stupid and arrogant that I started to treat you rudely”

“Yeah. You are pretty stupid” you stated with a smile, making him to laugh before kissing you tenderly, your eyes closing. His fingers rubbed your hair as you started to fall asleep, hearing his voice. “You better rest, dove…I’m not done with you”

He was her wolf. And she was his dragon. And may the Gods protect those who tried to separate them.


End file.
